


First Impressions

by Anonymous



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 1: First Impressions, Ereri Week 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Ereri Week.</p><p>(╥╯﹏╰╥)ง</p><p>Listen to <a href="https://youtu.be/4PuP7IkpRLU">Counter Attack Mankind</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ereri Week.
> 
> (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง
> 
> Listen to [Counter Attack Mankind](https://youtu.be/4PuP7IkpRLU)

“What do you think?"

Levi looked at Erwin from the wall he was leaning against, frowning at the question. “Hmm?"

“Eren Jaeger," explained the Commander.

Levi glanced at the report on Erwin’s desk, then out of the window next to him. The sun was setting, and Levi deliberately took a moment to appreciate the sight. It never ceased to amaze high him, the sun. It was something he would never get tired of.

“I think the brat’s like any other mindless soldier; he just comes with an extra,” was Levi’s answer.

Erwin hummed and asked, with a knowing smile that Levi could hear in his voice: “Why did you agree, then? You say that you hate soldiers who cannot think by themselves."

Levi wondered that himself. Maybe he had agreed to have Eren Jaeger in his squad because he reminded him of some lost friend of his.

Instead of that, Levi, still looking outside with his back to the Commander, mumbled: “The brat wants to kill titans, right? And we go outside, where titans are; even a thug can do math."

“That is more about logic than is about math, though.”

“Whatever, Eyebrows,” Levi said, and Erwin let out a soft chuckle, knowing that it was what the other man said whenever he was embarrassed and wanted to change the subject.

For a while, neither of them said a word, Erwin immersed in the task of doing his paperwork while Levi looked at the dark sky, finding it ironic that the most wealthy thought themselves the most privileged; _All they have,_ Levi thought, _is a shitty copy of that sky we, mere thugs, saw._

“But…”

Erwin looked up at the Corporal’s words, but said nothing, knowing that Levi was talking more to himself that to the other man.

“But I don’t really know what to think about him…"

“No wonder you don’t: the kid himself is as confused about this as we are,” Erwin agreed.

“I don’t care how confused he is; the moment he fucks up, I’ll kill him."

Erwin sighed. “Your stubbornness is almost as draining as Hanji’s obsession with titans,” he said tiredly.

“That’s just your age catching up to you, old man."

“I can tell you the same thing.”

Levi turned around, smirking. “Remember when we met? Even with Twitchy Moustache’s help, you couldn't—"

“Alright, you win."

* * *

“Mikasa, I’m fine,” Eren said for the umpteenth time, “It was just an act, alright?"

“They didn’t need to—!”

“ _Yes_ , they did!"

“The Commander could—”

“Have done _what_ , Mikasa?" Armin said, “If the Commander had suggested his plan without some kind of backup, Eren would be death by now; what Levi had demonstrated was that he had full control over Eren. That left the Military Police without arguments.”

“Exactly," Eren said. “And, where would my _powers_ be of better use than in the Scouting Legion?”

Mikasa looked at her feet. “I still don’t like him," she mumbled.

“The Corporal?” Eren asked, and sighed heavily when she nodded. “Well, you don’t have to, just obey his orders, alright? He will be your superior if you still want to be in the Scouting Legion."

•

Eren felt somewhat… disappointed. _No, scratch that. I’m just tired… Yeah, that’s it…_

But, chained as he was to the bed, he couldn’t sleep. He was replaying the day’s events in his head, grimacing each time he got to the part where Levi kicks him and the only thing he does is looking up in confusion to find a pair of silver eyes. The Corporal’s cold gaze was like Annie’s; always looking at everything with disinterest, as if bored of all in general. Maybe a hint of emotion could be appreciated sometimes, but it was usually hidden behind a mask of indifference.

Eren shifted his position—or tried to—but eventually accepted that he was not getting any sleep.

“Goddammit…” he mumbled out of frustration; he was already tired enough, he didn’t need to spend the night without sleeping on top of it.

Honestly? He was afraid. He admired the man, but… Now that he was finally in the Scouting Legion, what was he going to do?

Eventually, Eren fell asleep, vaguely thinking that the Corporal was not what he had expected.

* * *

_What do I think? I don’t know yet; what do I expect? A challenge._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't know what to write for this one, sorry it's so shitty (/ω＼)


End file.
